Zeus vs Thor
Zeus vs Thor is the forty-eighth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 4. It features the Greek god of Thunder and king of all other gods, Zeus, against the Norse god of Thunder, Thor. It was released on November 24, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Zeus (voice only) EpicLLOYD as Thor (voice only) Lyrics 'Zeus' How dare you challenge my immortal throne? I'm the father of the gods, put your daddy on the phone! Maybe Odin could beg me for a truce, 'cause when Zeus lets loose, I'll put your cross-dressing neck in a noose! I'm like Medusa, stone a motherfucker if he looks at me wrong! I'm a bull getting bitches with my swan schlong! I'm on point like Poseidon's trident. Rhymes colder than the frosty balls of your giants! 'Thor' Allow Thor to retort, you shape-shifting rapist! And get a taste of this Scandinavian greatness, Brought forth by my rage and thunderstorm force. 'Cause I don't get nice, I get Norse! 'Loki' Norse! 'Thor' Valhalla at your boy and we'll flyte it out! But keep your Asgard up, I Ragnarök the house! You tongue kissed your sister, that's grosser than a gorgon! I'm the thunder down under; nailing Natalie Portman! Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans, your crew is like the clash of the douches! Ruling over the Greeks, a people weak and frightened. I'd spit in your face but you'd probably like it! 'Zeus' Only a mindless fool would knock the fathers of philosophy, My Greeks built the bedrock of democracy! With astronomy, they charted out the movements of my kin, All the pimps on Mount Olympus and me the Kingpin! Let this sink in, I'm about to rain on your parade! Itchy trigger finger quicker with the bolts than Usain! You're history, I'll be the first to put it in writing! MC Hammer just got struck twice by Greece Lightning! 'Thor' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. You can keep your astronomers, I'll sail with the conquerers, For thousands of kilometers, discovering the continents! I'm Alpha dog dominant, you can't beat me! I will drop you like Greece's GDP! Send you deeper underground than the depths of your Hades! Now make like your daddy and swallow my babies. 'Zeus' You think the Underworld scares the ruler of the skies? You're joking! Loki must have written your lines! By the time I've finished ripping you with wits and rhymes, You'll need a lighter for your ship 'cause a viking just died! 'Thor' Your glory days are over, the oracle should have told ya. I'll kick your wrinkly dick back in your toga like "opa"! Here, take these drachma for your eyes, When you get to River Styx, tell your three headed bitch I say hi. (Woof!) Trivia General *This is the first battle where neither the thumbnail nor the iTunes cover does not show either rapper at all. Instead, it shows Thor's hammer and Zeus' lightning bolt. **This is the second battle where the iTunes cover does not show either rapper's face. The first was Moses vs Santa Claus. However, the thumbnail for that battle showed both of the rappers' faces, as opposed to this battle still only showing either characters' symbols. *This battle features the first Norse rapper. *This is the first battle to be fully animated. *The Lego character who was killed by Medusa was Dane Cook. *This is the first battle where something was visually censored. *Not including the recording sessions or Green Screen cuts, this is the second battle to have more than one Behind The Scenes video. The first was Darth Vader vs Hitler, which had two Behind the Scenes videos. Continuity *This is the third battle to feature a comic book superhero. The first two were Batman vs Sherlock Holmes and Goku vs Superman. **However, this is the first battle to include a Marvel Comics character. *This is the fourth battle to reference MC Hammer, the first three being Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., Goku vs Superman, and Artists vs TMNT. **Three of them involve comic book characters. *This is the second battle to feature a Wilhelm Scream (when Thor hits the giant), after Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3. Production *This is the first battle of Season 4 not to have any female rappers. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to have no guest rappers. *This is the first singles battle of Season 4. *This is the first and only battle to be made from Lego. **SThe only piece not made from Lego in this video was the pixelated Frost Giant testicles, made from putty. Error *This is the fifth battle to feature a misspelled title card. **In this case, it's Zeus's title card in the BTS pt. 3, misspelled Zues. Poll Related videos File:Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.1|Behind the Scenes, part 1 File:Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.2|Behind the Scenes, part 2 File:Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.3|Behind the Scenes, part 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zeus vs Thor Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History